I'll Stand By You
by Are We Human
Summary: Mel get's another phonecall from Justin.


_**Authors Note: **I haven't done a Hollyoaks fic in ages so I thought I'd just slip one in on the subject of_

_Justin's running away. This particular fic is about a phonecall from Justin to Mel, and how Mel is feeling_

_about the whole situation. Enjoy. xox_

**xx**

The phone rang.

Mel flinched when she heard it. It was only the phone ringing, and could be anyone. But something deep inside of her said that It wasn't just 'anyone', but it was her younger brother Justin, on the run from the law and terrified. Mel was terrified too, she wanted so much to help Justin but knew that her twin sister Sophie wasn't keen on the idea. Darlene was also keeping a close eye on the pair of them, monitoring their every move and also taking care to rush forwards and answer the phone before either of the twins could get to it.

But ever since that mysterious phonecall a couple of days ago, Justin hadn't called back, obviously aware that Darlene was now aware of the whole situation. But she had no idea. Sophie had no idea either. Justin was out in a world of his own, unable to hide how he was feeling. And right then only Mel stood by him.

Mel _knew _that Justin hadn't killed Macki, a boy who both Ali and Justin had loathed since day one. He just _couldn't _have ... Mel kept turning the possibilitys over in her head but the pieces just didn't fit. But then, If _Justin _hadn't killed Macki ... who had? It was a tricky business helping Justin out, but Mel was determined to fulfill her duties as a sister and help him out as much as possible, even if it meant hiding it all from Darlene and Sophie. Mel sometimes got the feeling that Sophie had switched sides to stand by Darlene, obviously afraid of her. The truth was, Darlene was so used to getting what she wanted it wasn't hard to be a little afraid of her sometimes. But Mel had gotten over all that. If Sophie wanted to turn against her, then so be it, but Mel was determined. She would stand and fight.

Checking that Darlene and Sophie weren't around, she quickly headed towards the phone and picked it up. Mel was suddenly aware that she was breathing rather heavily, and tried to keep calm. But when she heard Justin's familiar voice at the end of the line, she found herself gasping for breath.

"_Justin?_" Mel whispered into the phone, sounding incredulous.

"Yeah, It's me," Justin said in an undertone, so Mel had to press her ear down on the phone to hear him, "Listen Mel, I _really _need some food. I'm starving right now." He told her.

Mel sighed. "Justin, I _can't_," She said exasperatedly, sighing, "I just can't go and meet you right now." She went on, looking around as If expecting to see Darlene jump out from behind the sofa and grab the phone right off her. "It's just not a good time."

Justin let out a deep groan that made Mel wince. It was like nothing she had ever heard before, her brother truly was starving. "Look, _please _Mel. Nobody has to know, just bring me the stuff and I'll tell you where to meet me." He said, trying to reason with her.

"Darlene's been watching me," Mel murmered into the phone, still looking around and feeling paranoid, "And Sophie doesn't think It's a good idea. She told me." She added.

"I don't care, Mel," Justin said helplessly, "Just get me some stuff as soon as you can, alright?"

"Justin, I -" Mel began, but at that moment the phone went dead, and Mel was left standing rooted to the spot, a huge knot in her chest. She couldn't do it, and risk getting caught by the police again. Besides, If she lied, something really bad could happen to Justin and herself and Sophie.

It was then that Darlene decided to show up, entering and closing the door behind her. On seeing Mel standing with a phone in her hand, she darted towards her and grabbed it out of her hands. Seeing that there was no one on the other end, she flared up at once. "Who was it?" She snarled, taking a step towards Mel, "If you've been on the phone to Justin, Mel, I really don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Mel said nothing. Her head was spinning. Without saying a word, she put the phone down, and quietly left the room.


End file.
